Stiletto
by Ducky2196
Summary: Gabby goes to find Matt at the club after their conversation in the locker room...sexy fun ensues! Most definitely M!


**So idea was posed on Twitter about Gabby going to see Matt at the club, sexy fun ensues. So hope this lives up to your expectations and is dedicated to all my amazing friends I have made recently because of this show. This is for you!**

**Most definitely M!**

**Stiletto**

Matt sighed as he rolled his head back, trying to release some of the pressure that had been building up through his shoulder and his neck. The last few nights had been long and stressful, between being on shift and working at the club, he had found himself full up, which didn't really give him time to relax. Not to mention he couldn't get his mind off Gabby and their night together.

Sure they had agreed that it was the stress of the day, sure they had agreed it didn't change anything between them, sure they had agreed that they were still just friends, but damn! If he didn't look at her like he was falling in love with her all over again. Plain and simple he was falling in love with her again and it killed him.

How did he let this happen? They were supposed to be moving on, they were supposed to be moving on, they were supposed to be getting over each other…

Yeah right! And the sun doesn't come up after the night has ended!

Groaning, Matt dropped the pencil he had in his hand, thankful that Jack had agreed to close the club for the night, he had needed to do some work on the wiring and if Jack wanted it done asap, Matt needed the club closed and the power off. He was thankful for the quiet, gave him time to think about what he needed to do, also gave him time for the girls who would waltz in and offer him a drink. He wasn't blind, they were hot, but he felt awkward, a strip club was never his scene so having the time to himself was useful, he could work without interruption.

But having no music or sounds at all to distract from his work meant that it allowed his mind to work overtime, thoughts of Gabby filling every corner he had before it become too much. Sighing deeply, Matt rested his hands against the frame he had been making; trying to get his thoughts off the woman he was in love with but couldn't have and back to the job at hand.

He had been able to get his thoughts in order just long enough to get another nail screwed into the bracket frame before he heard music softly filtering through the empty club. Placing his tools down, Matt moved into the main room, looking around when he didn't initially see anyone. Moving further into the room he noticed the familiar smell…Vanilla…but it couldn't be, he was dreaming, she wasn't there.

But that was when he saw her, standing on the middle stage, long dark legs in her high-heeled shoes, _that_ dress covering her body, her hair down in waves and her lips colour free but still plump. He had to hold back the groan, he was stunning, standing in front of him, on that stage, her legs crossed to steady herself, body leaning gently, gracefully against the pole at her side. He swallowed deeply.

There was silence between them for what felt like forever, each of them almost daring the other to speak, neither of them wanting to break the trance they were in, their bodies heating up under the other stare. Matt still wasn't completely sure he wasn't dreaming right now.

Slowly Gabby sighed, moving her eyes away from him, suddenly shy about being the club, alone with him. She had no idea what had even made her put the music on, maybe it was to break the ice, maybe it was to draw him out. Whatever it was, it was helping her. Matt was thankful that he hadn't turned the power off just yet, he could see her clearly in the low light, the music she had started to play setting his body alite.

Gabby turned her back to Matt, her hand resting against the pole at her side, slowly she spun around, coming to stand on the other side of the pole now facing Matt who hadn't moved. "You know, I always wondered what it was about the strip club that got guys attention, I mean, the girls I get but who wants to be in a room with girls turning them on with other guys who are just as excited. I don't get it...I guess there is something good about it though, you are here..."

She glanced back at him, watching as he narrowed his eyes, clearly she had thought he was enjoying being there, but really he didn't. He always felt uncomfortable in these places, it was just him, the way he was but as he stood there, watching gabby standing on that stage, he was very turned on, he just wouldn't admit it because he didn't know what this meant.

Sure she was dressed in _that _dress, more clothes than the girls he had seen in that place, but she was more gorgeous than all of them. "What are you doing here Gabby?" His voice was soft; he honestly wanted to know what had brought her to this place, late at night when he knew he was alone, more to the point that she was here to see him. Swallowing hard, he watched again as she stepped again, her right foot crossing over her left, her eyes flitting around the room before they settled on her.

"I have thought of a million things to say to you right now but standing here, I actually can't think of any of them anymore." Slowly her hand slid down the pole, falling at her sided, "That's what you do to me Matt. Just being around you makes me lose my thoughts, makes the butterflies in my stomach come back like I'm a teenager." She took a step in front of the pole, resting her back against it, letting the soft music runs over her body, her hips swaying gently.

Matt watched as she closed her eyes, still not believing she was actually here, alone with him, talking about being speechless and having butterflies. Was it real?

"There is a part of me that wants to hate you, part of me feel like this would be easier if I did. To hate you because we ended, because you didn't fight for me, because of how things were in the end but the truth is, I hate myself. I hate the fact that I let it get the way it did, if I had just listened while on that call it wouldn't have caused the snowball effect that it did. I hate myself for walking out that day." She shrugged and looked away, she couldn't bear to look at him, the sadness in his eyes.

"Gabby...it's not just your fault, i have never blamed you..." He took a step closer to her, wanting her to understand that he stilled loved her without saying it. That was when she turned to him suddenly, her eyes fixated on him intensely, making him shiver.

"I lied when I said it didn't mean anything, that it didn't change anything. I changed everything Matt, I _want_ it to change, I want to wake up in your arms again, I want to listen to you snore at night, I want your arms around me all the time." She slowly took a step off the stage, making her way to him, pushing him say down slowly into the couch he had come to stand in front of. "I want everything with you Matt, I just..." She looked down at him, watching his eyes darken, "...hope that you everything with me as well..."

All Matt could do was nod, oh how he had longed to hear those words from her, longed to have her standing in front of him telling him that she wanted him and now here she was, soft music filtering through the empty club, standing in front of him in _that_ dress. He watched as she moved a step away from him, just out of him touch, her hips moving to the music once more. Her hands coming up to her hair, running them through it as she smiled softly at him, almost shy like.

After moments of watching her move, itching to touch her, Matt leaned forward, reaching out to grab a hold of the bottom on the dress, pulling her gently towards him. She complied, pulling the dress up slightly so she could straddle his lap. Not dropping her weight instantly, she rested straight up on her knees, her chest against his, her hands tangling in his hair instantly; she could feel his breath against her chest. In the position she began to move to the music, moving up and down, back and forward, basically giving him a lap dance.

Gabby had no idea what possessed her to basically dry hump him on that couch, maybe it was the atmosphere of where they were, maybe it was the music or the dim lighting or the knowledge that they were alone. Whatever it was, she liked it. When they had been together, the sex, was crazy, it was hot and loving and sexy and all manner of amazing but tonight, with her confession of wanting him again, tonight would be something else entirely.

Matt couldn't hold back the groan as Gabby ground herself against him, her heated core coming into contact with his impossible hard self, he s buying turned on, although gabby had made him feel this exact same way almost all other times before, this s different, he was finally getting her back, finally allowed to show her exactly how he felt. Sighing into her chest, matt smiled, "There is nothing on this earth that would make me not want everything with you..."

And with that she pulled away, their eye locking instantly as she dropped her head to his, catching his lips in a heated kiss that was filled with more want and need than their recent night together. Grinding herself into him once more as their fought against each other, tongues colliding, hands travelling, this was different, this was hot, steamy sex that they had started with, in the ambo, in the showers of the fire house, against the cold brick wall at Molly's one night after everyone had left. This was them, their passion and their fire and their desire for each other.

Gabby pulled away, her head dropped backwards when his lips when to her neck, kissing over the throat, each side of her neck, his hands travelling from her hair, to her back, sliding down slowly until he reached her ass, moaning against her when he felt that she wasn't wearing anything underneath, or if she was it was a G-string. She didn't wear them often, with this dress and maybe one or two more. He never minded because she would wear something lacy instead but when she did wear them, it made his that much harder when he touched her.

Smiling to herself, Gabby knew how she affecting him, knew that he wanted her but she was taken over by the music and of where they were. She roughly pulled away from him listening him groan as she did, his eyes opening to watch her, his lips parted and his hair a mess. "Gabby..." He tried to reach for her again but she stepped out of his reach, she wanted to dance for him, to give him something he would remember and also something that she had never done before.

Slowly an carefully, Gabby moved around her back of the couch, her arms lowering themselves slowly over his shoulders, down his chest, her chest resting against the back of his head, she moved behind him, bends dropping lower and lower until their rested just above his lap, she could feel him twitching in anticipation but she was going to make him wait, going to make him beg for her.

Abruptly she pulled her hands away, eliciting another moan from him as she kissed his ear, running her tongue over the skin she found there. "Matthew, you really are impatient aren't you?" She purred in his ear, feeling him shudder against her. "Last week we were soft and gently and beautiful and caring...tonight will be anything but..." She heard him suck in a deep breath at her words, smiling to herself as she pulled away.

Standing in front of him again, Gabby moved to the music, her hips swaying side to side, her now shoeless feet, sauntering back over to him, her back turning as she shimmied down slowly in front of him, her knees bending, her ass brushing against his parted legs. He wanted to reach out and touch her, he tired, his hands brushing against her ass as she pulled away from him, turning slowly doing a small spin as she came to him again, this time she knelt in front of him, her cleavage on full display for him to see, her bottom lip pulled into her mouth as she watched him unwed hooded eyes.

Slowly she slid her hands up his thighs; again he shuddered, sucked in a breath and fought to keep his eyes open, he wanted to watch everything she did. First her fingers came in contact with his zipper, brushing gently over his need for her, almost bursting from the constraints of his jeans. "Gabby..." He moved when she popped the button and pulled the zipper of his pants, watching him strain against the material of his boxers.

With a sharp tug, she managed to pull his pants down, matt barely able to lift himself off the couch but it was enough for her to remove them. She and them go his ankles within seconds, his erection there for her too see. She smirked again, she was doing this to him, causing him this pleasure, she was going to enjoy it. "You look like you are enjoying this..." She breathed against his skin, amusing him to jump slightly when he realised that she was now leaning over him, her lips inches from his desire for her, her fingers tangling in the hem of his boxers, pulling them down to join his jeans.

"Oh baby, you have no idea what you are doing to me..." He spoke honestly as he stared into her eyes, this was not just some fuck, even though if someone had been watching, it might have looked that way, he wanted her to see that he loved her, everything she did to him, for him, he loved everything about her. Her eyes darkened at his words, a shy smile coming to her lips, he loved that she could change instantly, the emotions in her eyes telling him more than she would ever know.

Something changed in Gabby when he said their words, not specially what he had said because most guys would say that when they are about to get a blow job but it was _how_ he had said it, the softness in his voice and his eyes, the small smile on his lips and the touch of the back of his fingers against her cheek, this was love not lust. Using the change, Gabby leaned up slowly and brushed her lips against his gently, this kiss different than the others and no doubt those to come, this was telling she understood, she agreed and she believed him.

But then she pulled away, her emotions changing in her eyes once more and before he knew what was happening, Gabby took him in her mouth, a gut groan left his lips, his head falling back against the back of the couch, his body already shaking under her touch.

Gabby used her position to her advantage, her left hand sliding up and down the inside of his thigh as he right held him gently, her he's moving up and down, her tongue sending shivers down his spine. Instinctively, his hand tangled in her hair, nothing forceful just needing to hold onto something to know that it was real, that this wasn't a dream. His free hand once again came to rest on her cheek, gently sitting there, against just needing to feel her.

"Oh god baby, only you make me feel this good..." The words slipped from his mouth with him even realising it, he felt her smirk against him, her mouth and tongue continuing their assault on him, sliding up and down, her tongue touching his tip before tracing his length.

She could feel him getting harder in her mouth, the tell tale twitch against the inside of her mouth but before she could quicken her pace and bring him over the edge, he had pulled her from him, roughly pulling her into his lap, her dress hitched up to her hips, his fingers searching for the material that hid her from him, a G-string, he had been right. His mouth latched onto her as he moved the material away, her want for him coating his fingers before he pushed himself inside of her instantly.

They both knew each other well enough to know what as needed and right now, Matt knew Gabby didn't need any encouragement. With his lips claiming hers, his hand tangled in her hair and the other holding her close to him, he moved inside her, her breath catching in her throat at the feeling of having him again, her body already heating up beyond boiling point.

They both knew it wouldn't take long, the fierceness of the movement of his hips inside of her, the tightening of her muscles at his movements, the lighting speed of his hips pushing himself to the hilt with each thrust.

Gabby clung to him, her hips tightening around his, her arms wrapping around his neck, her head dropping to his shoulder as she struggled to hold back the scream that was building in the back of her throat. The air was filled with moans and gasps and groans, as her body tightened around him. "God Matt, please..." She was begging him, needing that release she wanted, needed, that they both needed. He held her to his lap, her straddling him, riding him, slamming down against his movements.

Her scream escaped the back of her throat as she came around him, her nails digging into his back, his name tumbling from her lips into the empty air. He followed instantly, his hips bucking into her as he came, getting lost in the feeling of her, the smell of her hair, her skin, the feel of her touch, a deep groan rumbling in his chest as he did. Riding out the last of her orgasm as he continued to thrust, riding out his own, slowly his body giving out and slowly. His breath coming out in pants and catching in his throat as he slowed, Gabby still holding him tightly, holding onto him for dear life.

She was still gasping as she comes down from her high, he as still inside of her, his breath matching her own, both of them still moaning at the feeling of what had just happened. Slowly she pulled away from his shoulder, needing to look him in the eye, she sighed, running her hand over his cheek, "Now that was amazing...I don't know how I ever lived without it." She smiled back at him as he pulled her down into a kiss, this was passionate but soft.

As he slowly pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers, his fingers once again finding themselves tangling in her hair, "Never again will you ever have to know what it's like to live without this. I promise, I can't live without you, _won't_ live without you anymore."

They stayed in each other's arms for what felt like forever, Matt staying side of Gabby for as long as possible, which turned out to be longer than he thought, although she hadn't moved. He nears pretty sure at one stage she had fallen asleep against him, straddling his hips, her dressed hitched at her hips. He just held her close, whispering an '_I love you_' in the silent room, his heart leaping when she replied the same way, not realising that her heart had done the same.

**Thoughts?**


End file.
